


Peep Show

by mrs_schoolweek



Series: Short Stories from Fallout Universe [5]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 12:51:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10163414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_schoolweek/pseuds/mrs_schoolweek
Summary: Jericho is a voyeur. Moira is an exhibitionist. Megaton is just big enough for these two.





	

Up close, Jericho didn't quite get along with Moira from the general store. He was a rude ass: she was a cosy sociopath.   
Nothing good would ever come from them spending time together.  
So they never did.  
Interestingly, that didn't lessen their passion towards each other.   
Because Jericho fucking loved her round ass and all the twisted little games she had going on.  
And Moira? Jericho intrigued her in the same way slimy bugs and unstable radioactive materials did. And she loved it.  
Some nights Moira arranged him a show, twice a week to be exact. But the nights were never the same. He wanted him standing out there every night and waiting.

Jericho had found a perfect spot for his night activities. It was on the roof of a small shed, low enough it was easy to climb there but high enough nobody would catch him jerking off.  
Which he of course wasn't doing. He was "just smoking and thinking about his adventures, because he wasn't tired yet".   
That's what he would say every time Simms or some other moron came asking what he was doing. Because it was none of their business he was jerking off for the most fucked-up bitch in town.  
This Tuesday he was lucky. Around eleven a pale red light lit in Moira's bedroom. She opened metal shutters and drew a curtain to the window.  
Curtain was part of the show, Jericho knew it. It was so worn out and lightly colored that it covered pretty much nothing. Every curve, every move, even the red light playing on her was still very much visible.  
But like this, they could pretend they didn't know about each other. 

Moira had her working overalls still on. They were all oily and filthy from the day's work and she decided today was the perfect day for some special action.  
She opened the zipper slowly, enjoying the idea of Jericho holding his breath.  
Jericho didn't only hold his breath. He also had a nice, firm grip on his cock.  
Moira's small, soft breasts (still covered under a worn pink top) were exposed to chill night air and her nipples appeared trough the fabric.  
Grinning, the woman undressed the upper half of her overalls. Her skin glowed in the weak light in rosy tones.  
Jericho didn't think about roses. Hell, he didn't even know what roses used to be.  
He thought a chubby, juicy whore he had tied up and whipped sore and red a few decades back.   
She had cried real well.

Instead of simply stepping out of her clothes Moira decided Jericho deserved something more. She took a chair and climbed on it.  
It was a very alluring setup. Light shimmered right behind the woman, making her a perfect paper doll against those light curtains. Jericho could see her all the way from her curly hair to a little too small leather boots.  
Moira knew she looked good. She bowed down, low enough to open laces of her boots. The perfect apple shape of her ass made Jericho dizzy. He would spank that thing so hard...  
The woman kicked her boots off and stood up. It would be easy to strip her overalls now.  
Instead of simply using her hands Moira shook her ass in such a delicious way the clothing slid down like jelly.  
She was wearing just a top and panties now. Jericho inhaled deeply and cigarette smoke filled his lungs with a calming feeling.  
Because yeah, he was smoking and jerking off simultaneously. Why the fuck not? 

It would have been way too easy to just strip down. Jericho didn't need to get it easy like that, Moira decided.  
She was gone a while and when she came back, a wet, bubbly sponge glimmered in her hand. Moira had used soap! There was luxury in that gesture.  
She rubbed her arms in circling motions. Her top got wet and covered in soap and trails of bubbles ran down her body to her pear-shaped hips.  
Red light and slick moisture on Moira's skin made her glow like a naughty neon sign.  
She washed her face and rolled the sponge over her stomach. She soaped her thighs and washed her legs carefully.   
Jericho bit the tip of his cigarette. Fuck, that bitch was a tease.   
He didn't want to come too early but damn, it was hard.

Finally Moira decided it was time to continue with her master plan.  
Slowly, in a teasing way, she pulled the top over her head. Her breasts slid free, nipples pointed to the stars.  
Jericho had to stop stroking himself as the woman dried her skin with the now dirty top.  
He was too fucking close. He hadn't even seen her pussy yet.  
Moira finished brushing her skin and dropped the cloth. She placed her fingers on her aching nipples and started fondling them with delicate moves.  
Jericho bit his cigarette until it broke. Fuck. He couldn't take this much.  
"Just fucking strip already, bitch", he yelled before he could stop himself.  
Moira froze. Behind the curtain she grinned in secret.

Moira had got something special a couple of weeks back. Now was the perfect time to use it.  
Jericho had a welcome break when the woman searched trough her dresser. He lit a new cigarette and let himself calm down for a while. He didn't want to spill all over just yet.  
When Moira returned, the glow on her skin had turned from roses to lemonade-green. With an agile movement the woman placed herself on the chair, only a part of her ass leaning to the seat.  
She held a dildo between her delicate fingers.   
(XXX-ray - the perfect product to make a lady glow from day to day.   
* May contain radium and increase risk of hair loss, cancer and x-treme pleasure.)

Air stuck to Jericho's throat. This was too fucking much... He started jerking off furiously.  
Moira dropped her pants and rubbed her lady parts gently with the radiant rod.   
Moisture dripped down her thighs as the tip parted her folds. She let out a silent moan.  
That pussy. Moira had a glowing spotlight at it.   
A fucking spotlight! Literally fucking, since she started sliding the thing inside her.  
Moira's soft hips rocked against the dildo, sending sparks of pleasure along her spine.  
Oh yes... She sunk the rod further, wetness spreading on her hands.  
The woman's breasts bounced in excitement as she increased her pace, riding the waves of hot desire.  
She knew exactly that Jericho was watching... And that he might come any moment because of her dirty, dirty show.   
The thought made her pussy ache and her toes curl.   
Jericho, that wanker...  
Moira reached her peak with a wordless cry. Honey-like fluid gushed from her cunt, glowing like starlight.  
Jericho swore so loudly he startled himself. He came on his thighs, heart beating like a war drum. His ears rang.

Moira chuckled. She knew Jericho had come.  
She'd clocked that occasionally. His record was six and half minutes.  
Even if he had had to lit a new cigarette (which he did every once in a while), he'd still jizzed. She had taken seven minutes this time.  
Jericho exhaled deeply and pulled his zipper up. Fuck, that bitch was a tease.  
It was almost like she knew exactly how long he'd last.  
The next time he'd visit Craterside Supply... Yeah, that was pretty much it. He'd just go there, buy some more bullets and cigarettes and leave.  
Moira licked her lips. Damn, it was fun to toy with Jericho.   
Maybe she'd have some sexy clothes next time.


End file.
